zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Missile Tortoise
The Missile Tortoise (ミサイルトータス, Misairu Tōtasu) is a tortoise-type of Zoid, a race of biomechanical lifeforms from the fictional Zoids universe. Overview The Missile Tortoise is very similar to the Helic Republic's Cannon Tortoise Zoid, in many ways serving as a Blox equivalent to the older design. However, it is not simply a Blox recreation of the Cannon Tortoise, and while the two designs actually share no parts, the biggest functional difference may be in their choice of main gun. Unlike the Cannon Tortoise and its particle beam gun, the Missile Tortoise is armed with an enormous missile-launching cannon. The huge projectiles fired from this gun are in at least some cases cluster munitions that allow the Zoid to target multiple enemies in a single shot. As a Blox Zoid, the Missile Tortoise can fuse with other Zoids to create more powerful combinations. With its most noteworthy partner, the Brachio Zilla, it can form the Brachiotortoise. Media Appearances Fuzors A Missile Tortoise is seen in episode 6 of Zoids: Fuzors, Ambush in the Wasteland. The Zoid is piloted by bandits and attacks RD and Sigma in the desolate regions outside Blue City. It demonstrates its Fuzor abilities, merging with Brachio Zilla to form the Brachiotortoise and easily defeating Sigma, and is eventually pitted against the Liger Zero Phoenix. The Brachiotortoise is able to score a direct hit on the Liger with the Missile Tortoise's missiles, but the attack does no damage to RD's Zoid, and the bandits are quickly defeated. More Missile Tortoises would appear in later episodes operating under the auspices of the Peacekeeping Bureau. Genesis 's rebel gang's Beam Tortoise.]] Zoids Genesis featured a number of modified Missile Tortoises known as Beam Tortoises. The Beam Tortoise mounts a laser cannon in place of the missile launcher, and is typically colored green or brown. As the Beam Tortoise's main gun was a laser, it was almost completely ineffective against Digald's Bio Zoids. The first one was seen in Mirodo Village, and several others would be seen in minor roles such as defending Zuuri as part of Ra Kan's anti-Digald army. Trading Cards Missile Tortoise was featured in the Zoids Scramble release of Zoids Trading Cards. The Brachiotortoise also appeared in the Zoids Scramble set. Models Z-Builders The Missile Tortoise was released in 2003 as one of the first kits in the Hasbro Z-Builders line. It is built from grey and silver sprues, a number of large separate parts including the assembled spring-loaded missile launcher and blue shell halves, and three Blox. Two Blox are the silver "Core" type, while the third is a black "land" Blox. Like all Hasbro-original Republic Blox Zoids, the Blox are the Republic style but with red (Imperial) innards. It also includes one grey Republic pilot. The kit retailed for $9.99. Unfortunately, it does not come with instructions on how to combine it with Brachio Zilla. Fuzors The Missile Tortoise was only released once outside the US. TOMY released a slightly recolored version packaged with a slightly-recolored Brachio Zilla (Brachiorex) as a part of the Fuzors model kit line under the name Brachiotortoise. The Zoid was a limited edition model. It included new sticker sheets and instructions on how to build each individual Zoid as well as the combination. The Fuzors release had Blox with blue Republic insides. Trivia *Missile Tortoise has stickers identifying it as "BZ-101", which fits the numbers of the other Hasbro-original models perfectly. However, for unknown reasons, its box identifies it with the highly atypical designation "BZ-011.A". (BZ-011 is the designation of Lord Gale, never released by Hasbro.) Category:Zoids Category:Helic Republic Zoids Category:NAR Category:Blox Category:Z-Builders Category:Fuzor Zoids Category:Turtle-Type Zoids